Everything is not what it seems
by HardRockPrincess
Summary: Jade's ex-best friend, Emmett, from middle school returns and is at Hollywood Arts. He wants to be friends with her again but she won't talk to him. When she finally agrees to be friends with him again, she begins to feel something more for him. Beck notices this and grows jealous of Emmett, but there is nothing to hate about him. But Beck has a feeling Emmett is hiding something.


**I know I haven't written in a while but I had to finish up some tests I've been taking and last week was graduation week for my eighth grade class. Yes, I am an eighth grade graduate! Now since I'm not in school anymore I hope to have more time to write. As for my Cat and Robbie story, well I am putting that story on hold because I am still suffering writer's block. This story that I'm writing has been in my head for a while and I hope that it turns out alright. And I apologize if my earlier stories came off poorly written because most of them I wrote when I was about twelve years old and I now have a better idea on how writers draw attention. This story takes place before "Tori Saves Beck and Jade." I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Jade's POV**

I was walking through the Hollywood Arts doors and I was trying to fight the urge to stuff a sock in Cat's mouth as she rambled on about the idea of a tree that grows steak.

"I mean, if you planted a seed of a tree with an old piece of steak together, maybe steak will start sprouting out from the tree!" Cat squealed. I looked up and gave her a really fake smile.

"Yes Cat, that makes _perfect _sense," I said and my voice dripped with sarcasm but Cat just grinned and jumped happily. The thing with Cat that I've learned is when she starts rambling, just nod and agree with her and don't bother to contradict her unless you want a sad Cat with you, which is more annoying than a happy Cat.

"Hey maybe if just the steak itself was planted in the—"

"Hey Cat I really need to get something from my locker. You can go to Sikowitz's and I'll catch up with you," I said cutting her off. I did not want to hear anymore of this.

"Kay! Kay!" she called and practically skipped to class. I sighed in relief and went to get my favorite pair of scissors out of my locker and Tori came running over to me, happy about something.

"Hey Jade," she said happily.

"Hey Vega," I murmured.

"Jade, I thought we agreed you could only call me Vega three times a week," Tori reminded me.

"Your point?" I asked.

"That is the fourth time this week that you called me Vega this week," she complained and I couldn't suppress an eye roll.

"Since, when have a cared about going past limits?" I asked skeptically. Tori nodded her head in agreement. I have been better friends with Tori since she refused to kiss Beck the night before the Platinum Music Awards. Of course I will never say that aloud.

"I do have big news though. A new student is joining us today!" she exclaimed.

"Really, what's the name of this new chic?" I asked although I don't care about prissy new girls.

"I don't know but I do know that this new student is a boy," she said flirtatiously. I suddenly looked up in interest. I'm not the type to chase after boys and will never plan on doing anything like it, but I am hoping that this boy and I have something in common so I could get to know him and finally get over Beck. However if it's some nerd won't even talk to him.

"When will we meet him?" I asked.

"He is going to be in Sikowitz's class," Tori said. I slammed my locker and walked a little faster to class. Tori smirked at me and I just glared at her, although this was pointless because she is no longer fazed by my glares. We sat down in our seats but there was no sign of Sikowitz. Apparently I wasn't the only one wondering where he was.

"Where in the name of my Aunt Betty's underpants is Sikowitz?" Andre asked loudly.

"This is the fifth time he's been late!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Why is there a hole in the ceiling?" Tori asked. All of a sudden Sikowitz jumped through the ceiling hole with a harness and a string attached to him.

"Bombs away!" he screeched. Tori and several others screamed and scattered. This left Sikowitz dangling from the ceiling about 4.5 feet above the ground.

"Hello kids! You didn't expect me to come through the ceiling now did you? I decided that I wanted to make a crazy entrance for you all," he said, looking proud.

"Isn't it crazy enough that you come in through the window?" Andre asked.

"No it is not. I hope that I got your blood pumping for today's lesson," he said with a laugh.

"Okay, not that our blood is pumping, how do plan on getting down?" Beck asked skeptically and the smile slipped off Sikowitz's face.

"You know, I did not think this through did I?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Could somebody get me down?"

"I'll do it," I said and I pulled out a pair of scissors.

"WAIT! No not you! Jade please don't—" before he could finish his sentence is cut the string he was dangling from a he fell on the ground with a loud thud. He got up and brushed himself vigorously, and gave me an annoyed look. "Never do that again!" he scolded.

"Don't plan on it," I answered and sat back down.

"Alright, before we start anything I would like to introduce you kids to a new student, please come up here," Sikowitz requested. A tall and good-looking boy walked on stage. He wasn't as good-looking as Beck, but he wasn't bad. He also looked oddly familiar.

"Everyone this is our new student, Emmett Reese," Sikowitz introduced. My eyes widened. No, not him! Out all the boys to join us it had to be him. I went to middle school with him and he used to be my best friend.

"Hey what's chilling," he said, trying to be cool. It seemed to have worked since all the girls, excluding myself, started to giggle uncontrollably.

"It's great to have you Emmett. And you all know the new student tradition right? Well what is it?" he asked. Beck of course answered.

"Whenever we get a new student, they are chosen to be a part of an Improv scene with one other person," Beck exclaimed.

"Precisely correct, Beck! Now he will perform with Jade," I groaned inwardly and I prayed he would not suspect it was me. Jade wasn't an uncommon name and I'm sure he has met plenty of girls named Jade. No such luck. Emmett took one look at me and instantly recognized.

"Jade? Jade West?" he asked, looking stunned to see him.

"Good you've learned my name," I said sarcastically.

"You two have met before?" Robbie asked.

"Yes. We went to the same middle school and we used to be best friends," I explained. People looked up at us in interest.

"Well this just got awkward," Sikowitz pointed out. Emmett and I just stood on the stage awkwardly and tried to avoid each other's eyes. "Don't stand around. Action!" Sikowitz commanded.

"Marie, I haven't seen you for three years," Emmett said.

"Well now you've seen me. Bye Andrew," I said as Marie, and I started to turn away.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking to you!" he exclaimed.

"Well I'm done talking to you," I snapped.

"Well when I want to speak to you it would be nice if you would just listen!" he said loudly.

"What do you care? We aren't friends anymore," I retorted.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Can we please be friends again?" he begged.

"Absolutely not! You lost us our friendship when you couldn't work up the courage to tell your other friends and family! Let's not forget that when they did find out you told them that they were mistaking and that you would never be friends with 'that gothic freak'!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to deny you and I didn't mean to call you a gothic freak. It just…"

"Slipped out? Well it's too late for excuses. I would never have denied you the way you denied me!" I yelled.

"Marie, please listen," Emmett pleaded.

"No! You've made your decision and I've made mine," I said sternly. We both stared at each other for what felt like forever. Suddenly the crowd erupted into applause.

"Brilliant! That was the best acting I have ever seen!" Sikowitz cheered.

What the people don't know is that Emmett and I just discussed our broken friendship through the characters of Andrew and Marie. Ever heard of a reunion, I call this an unwanted reunion.


End file.
